


Like An Animal

by rispacooper



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy, M/M, Strangers, Teenagers, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Chris attracts a young Peter's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like An Animal

**Author's Note:**

> More Ring Pop-themed commentfic for Smut Monday, this one totally inspired by the-unnatural-disaster's Lay Down Your Armour series about young Peter and Chris. She has ruined me for any of versions of them.

Chris noticed the other kid the second he walked in, he’d kind of had to the way he had almost been blocking the door while he’d been trying to boss around some girl.

Probably his sister from the way they were bickering, Chris knew all about what a pain sisters could be sometimes. It was why he’d been smiling a little when the other kid had turned around, and then Chris hadn’t been sure what he’d noticed first, the long black coat that read _danger_ in a way that made Chris think vaguely of his dad’s guns, the tight jeans, the form-fitting t-shirt with NIN written across the chest, or the blue eyes focused intently on him.

Chris frowned, because he hadn’t meant anything by the smile but he wasn’t about to back down if the kid wanted to start something, but the kid moved back to let him in and the way he moved was quick and sure, like an athlete. He didn’t seem like the type, but Chris considered it anyway, wondering why he was wasting time imagining what sport someone like that might play.

He was picking out a soda when he looked over and saw the kid was still watching him. He was smiling, and Chris dropped his eyes without thinking, then frowned and glanced back up. The other boy only smiled wider. His sister or whoever she was slipped past him with an impatient snort, but he stayed where he was, watching Chris. Chris turned back to the soda and realized that his heart was beating fast and loud in his ears. He grateful the other boy couldn’t hear it, even if his flush was obvious.

Of course he was blushing. Kate never blushed, but Chris _always_ did. A dead giveaway to everything he was feeling, according to his father. But he grabbed the bottle of soda he wanted and then lifted his chin before looking back.

The bottle fell to the floor without breaking, but Chris thought distantly of the explosion contained inside that plastic and swallowed dryly, because the other boy was licking on one of those rings made of candy that all the girls in his high school were so in love with.

The guy behind the counter was yelling about that, Chris was aware of his angry voice, but he couldn’t make himself look, not with those eyes fixed on him as if the kid knew everything Chris was imagining him doing as he sucked loud, wet kisses onto a piece of children’s candy. He looked like he could _smell_ it, and Chris’ heart thudded against his ribs, pounding in time to the throb in his cock, and even with his mind screaming _danger_ Chris licked his lips and stayed still, breathing heavily at the brief glimpse of teeth dragging over the slick, slick surface.

He wasn’t gay, he thought, but it was a vague thought, already drowning in the rush of need to touch and fuck. He thought about pushing up that thin t-shirt and if the body would be strong underneath it, and then knew with instinctual certainty that it would be, so strong, inhumanly strong, but he would never get to see it, because the kid would push him into the candy racks first and yank his pants down and give him everything he wanted.

If Chris didn’t mind that he was a werewolf.

He exhaled suddenly, raggedly, and the kid’s sister was back, shoving him out the door almost like a mother would. He didn’t even get a look back, not that Chris was sure he would have wanted him to.


End file.
